Humor House
by butterflyrin
Summary: what happens when you have a hyper feudal era group that takes a trip to the year 1996? A Hyper shippo, ans a curious group! Sango breaks Kagomes bed whats next?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** these characters are not mine, even though I wish they would!!

He ya'll!! This is my first story so be easy on me!

**Humor House**

**Chapter1- Friends**

"Kagome, have you made anymore friends in the feudal era, besides Inuyasha?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Well of course I have." Kagome said proudly.

"Well who are they?" she asked again.

"Miroku, is a monk, but a very perverted one at that, but also a nice guy. Then there's Sango she's a demon slayer, we met her on a bad basis, but she's a counselor when you need somebody to talk to." Kagome said.

Grandpa had just heard the part about Miroku and was stunned, same with her mother.

Kagome's mom was speechless. Her daughter was traveling with a pervert! Ms. Higurashi s mouth was agape.

Kagome was feeling a little nervous at the looks she was receiving from her mom and her Grandpa. She had to hurry and tell them about Shippo the cute little boy they were traveling with, before she would get in trouble with her mom.

"Then," she said, "there's Shippo. He's a sweetie! He was a just a mere passerby in trouble and we helped him. He was alone, so we took him with us, oh and he's a demon too." Kagome added different details about how they met with Shippo out.

Grandpa had a smirk on his face, "The slayer must have fun attacking Inuyasha and Shippo. They must lose a lot of body parts." Grandpa was laughing at his own joke.

"Actually, they get along just fine." Kagome said dryly.

Kagome's mom then interrupted, "Well, how old are they all?"

"Inuyasha is 18 in human years, Sango's 16, Miroku's 17, and Shippo is about 6 in human years." Kagome said.

Ms. Higurashi looked at her daughter and said, "When's the munchin' coming over? He sounds so adorable! Shippo was it? Well, I'm going to have to make him cookies, buy him toys, and take him shopping." Kagome looked at her mom ecstatically.

"Can I invite them all over?" she asked. Kagome's mom was already in the kitchen making the cookies by then. "I'll take that as a yes, I'll be back tomorrow!" Kagome yelled and went down the well.

"Go get Kagome!" Shippo shouted.

"Don't yell at me it's not going to work!" Inuyasha said arrogantly.

Miroku was getting a headache from all their bickering. Honestly, he rather be with Sango smoking out some rats in the village. Just to be evil and to change to a different subject and much less loud one at that. Miroku popped a question he knew Inuyasha was to proud to answer, just to make him be quite.

"Hey Inuyasha," Miroku beckoned, "Do you love Kagome?" Inuyasha was astonished as to what made the priest ask such a question, so stunned was he that he couldn't even speak.

"Yes, do tell Inuyasha." stated Shippo smiling evilly.

Before Inuyasha could deny anything Kagome walked into the hut with a smile on her face not knowing the question that had just been posed, the one which Inuyasha wasn't going to answer anytime soon.

"What?" Kagome asked.

****

**A/N** Hey ya'll!! How'd ya like it? Tell me how it was by reviewing on the story : 1-800-REV-IEW


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anybody, but I am sorta talking to Rumiko and she might consider it! (that was a joke though) if only if only......

**_THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

To....

Ice Kit: I wanted to thank you for your review!! It was my first review besides my friend who didn't say much! - ; Here's the next chappie!!

Chapter 2- Let's Travel

Kagome looked at Miroku and everyone else's face. "What did you say?" she asked innocently. "Nothing." Miroku contorted quickly.

"Anyway, do ya'll want to see my world for the first time?" Kagome asked happily.

They all stared at her. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?" She asked. "Well it's just a little sudden." Sango put in. She was leaning against the wall waxing her boomerang. " But, I'm in for the ride!" Sango commented happily. "I'll go to!" Shippo said gleefully jumping up and down. That little kitsune could hardly keep still. "Well how about you, Miroku?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face.

"Sure why not Kagome." He said with a grin on his face. How could he resist a smiling face like that?

That smile earned Miroku slap for being a pervert. "Inuyasha you don't have a choice, so you're going too." Kagome said almost demandingly. "We'll leave at 7:30 tomorrow morning so we can fool around for today." Kagome said happily.

-Next morning-

"Rise and shine lazy bones!" Shippo shouted jumping on Kagome. If Shippo knew what her mom was going to do to him he wouldn't be so happy and excited about going to her world. Sango had enough and plucked Shippo off Kagome and flung him across the room. "Ow."

-1 hour 30 minutes later-

"Ah! Sleep dose a s person good." Kagome said while stretching her limbs.

All of the sudden SLAP', the usual slapping for Miroku in the morning when he rolled over on Sango. "Can we go know? Miroku is getting to comfortable." Sango said urgently. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at that. Sango then got up and went to help Kagome pack up camp.

"Inuyasha, let's go Shippo yelled. "MMMMMMMMMHHH" he moaned, and rolled over facing away from the rest of the group. "Inuyasha know! Get your butt down here!" this time it was Kagome speaking. "5 more minutes." He said again. Kagome got really mad, and she climbed up the tree, got hold of one of his ears and threw him off the branch, in the direction of the well.

Sango and Miroku got a little worried and hurried their tushies on to the well before they were thrown there like Inuyasha. "Geez, don't mess with her when she's mad." Miroku said observantly. Kagome heard the comment and threw him to the well.

"Okay, let's go Sango and Shippo." Said Kagome brushing her hands off. Then traveled in the direction Inuyasha and Miroku were thrown. Without any questions they followed her to the well. When they got to the well, they were all thrown in, and landed in a pile in the year 1996.

"Miroku, get your hands off me!" Sango yelled. "It's not me!" Miroku argued back. "Inuyasha get your paws off me!" Sango yelled. "It's not me either! It's Kagome's kid brother Souta!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up and landed outside of the well unharmed, leaving everyone else in a pile.

"Souta! Well I'll be darned! Get off her! You're like Miroku!" Kagome kept on rambling, and she hadn't noticed that everyone else was on their way to the house already, and she hurried to catch up to them.

On the way to the house Shippo latched on to Kagome's leg. "Shippo?" she asked. "I hear zoom zoom' down there." He whispered in fear, pointing down to the street. "They're demons!" he shouted. "Don't worry Shippo, they're only cars, it took Inuyasha a while not to be scared of them too. Plus they aren't going to hurt us, it's used for transportation." Kagome reassured the Kitsune and he finally let go of her leg.

**A/N**- How was this one? Plz, tell me how I am doing... 1-800- Rev-eiw!!!!! If anyone can help me do a little detail I would appreciate that! Remember to Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey this is another chapter! I added a little more detail and will work on the others to make them longer also!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the rest of the characters! I wish I did, but don't !

Thank you!

Ice Kit: I won't make you dial that number again for sure! Anyway, thank you for reviewing! SamiJo06: Well, here's the chapter for you!! I hope you like it!  
  
**Chapter 3 Curious George**

Kagome walked with the group slowly to her house so they cold take in every new thing. They were surprised when they saw how big her 'hut' was. As Kagome walked the group to the house her mom greeted Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm so glad to see you!" her mother hugged her daughter noticing that there were people behind her.

"So are these your friends from the feudal era, Kagome?"

"Yah, this is-"

"Wait, lets bring them inside so they can meet everyone!"

"That's a great idea mom! Come on, come meet my family won't you!" Kagome turned around and lead the rest of the gang into the living room, where Souta and Grandpa were. Kagome stood them in front of her mom, grandpa, and Souta to start the introductions.

Kagome walked over to Sango. "This young lady here is one of my best friends, Sango. Even though she is shy, she is very wise than some of the girls in our era would be. Plus, the fact that she is a demon slayer makes her even stronger!" Kagome said proudly as Sango blushed furiously.

"And over here we have Miroku. He is a Buddhist monk, with a powerful right hand." Kagome picked up Miroku's hand and pointed to it. "That's why these prayer beads are here. And don't you dare try paying with them grandpa, or anything as the matter of fact." She glared at Grandpa and smiled at Miroku. "Besides that, Miroku is a very nice person once you get to know him!"

Ms. Higurashi looked at her daughter. "Now, is this the perverted monk you were telling me about?"

"Um...... well yah, I guess you could say that." Said Kagome, she was going to have to apologize to Miroku later. Kagome had been telling her family just a little bit about everybody and hadn't thought that they had heard that comment that Miroku was a perv. Oh well, they'll get over it.

"Anyway, this is Shippo the cutie of the group! He is a demon and Grandpa if you as so much as put an ofuda on him, I'll be extremely mad at you!" She smiled at Shippo and looked at her family. "And these are my friends that I travel with in the feudal era!"

Kagome looked at her family and they seemed to like them, but in the corner of her eye she saw her mom looking at something. She followed her moms' stare, which landed on Shippo. She watched as her mom came up and picked up Shippo and giggled as Shippo wiggled his tale to her moms' amusement. She smiled as her mom took him in the kitchen to bake more cookies.

Grandpa looked at Souta and they both shook their heads.

Then grandpa decided to break the silence.

"Did you know there are more playboy magazines than trees? That's pathetic, stupid women." "What are playboy magazines?" asked Miroku. Kagome shot up and covered Gramps' mouth before he could say anymore. Gramps got the message, and got away from Kagome's grasp and hid under his couch pillow. The group looked at Kagome with curiosity in their eyes. Before anyone was able to speak Kagome replied, "Don't even ask! Let's just watch TV."

Kagome had just sat down when the door bell rang, Kagome's mom went and answered it. When Kagome looked at the once brave people she thought were afraid of nothing, she saw them all hiding under the table. "Cowaards!. That's just the door bell!" Inuyasha replied getting out from under the table followed by the others.

When he caught sight of who was at the door his mood changed dramatically. Kagome was silently praying it wasn't anybody for her. Her mom called out to her. "Kagome, Hojo's at the door! He wants to talk to you!" her mom yelled from the doorway. Kagome gasped in horror, she sighed and sunk into her chair. Kagome got up regretfully and went to the door followed by Inuyasha.

"Hello Hojo!" Kagome said putting on a forced smile. "Well, I'm fine actually, I just wanted to know what we were doing in science?" he asked urgently. Kagome gave him an annoyed look and said, " Hojo, we have science on B-day, which that isn't until next week!" (A/N I'm making that up! ; .) She was raising her voice very slowly, word by word. Hojo didn't pay any attention to Kagome and went on rambling as if there were no tomorrow.

Just then Inuyasha came up, gave him one look, huffed, and slammed the door in his face, mid-ramble. Kagome looked at him and said, "That's one way to make him be quiet." Kagome could still hear Hojo talking to himself about school, and not noticing that the door was shut and nobody was there.

Kagome just stood there with her mouth agape looking at Inuyasha. He turned around and looked at her, "Is there something wrong? Why ya' staring?" he asked. " It's nothing." Kagome said nervously not noticing that she had been staring at him the whole time. She sighed and started going back to the living room.

When the 2 got back Sango and Shippo were their watching TV. Something was missing though 1..2.. "Ah! Where is Miroku?" Kagome asked yelling frantically. "He went out the door thing while you 2 were talking." Sango stated. "We need to find him! He could die from all the slapping he would receive from all the women!" Kagome yelled as she ran out the door, then before she left through the door, she turned around and ordered, "Don't do anything! Don't move from those spots until I get back! If you need anything my mom will help you! Inuyasha let's go!" she added demandingly. He got up and jumped out the door and flew his way around the city to find Miroku.

-Meanwhile-

"Wow! There are so many good looking girls in this age!" Miroku said happily getting ready for his next groping victim. "Where to start.... Mmhhhh.......Here we go." Miroku said while walking towards a really nice looking girl wearing a short black dress walking in front of him, he went up and groped the girls' butt. She felt someone groping her behind and took action. "That's it! You perverts keep your hands off me!" the girl looking strangely like a model yelled, while taking his wrist and throwing him over her shoulder breaking his arm. The girl glanced down at the "perverts" clothes and realized something. "Oh! Mr. Monk, are you ok?" she asked.

Just then Inuyasha came and saw the scene before him, looked at the model and said, "Hey you need to teach me how to do that!" Inuyasha smiled at her and complimented, "I like you." She gave him a dirty look, and slapped him. "Serves you right, stupid pervs!" She said walking away angrily. While she was walking away she jumped on Miroku's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Inuyasha was in shock now. He'd been slapped by some girl he didn't even know, and for no good reason! That's not right. "Ow," Miroku whined, "I don't like the women in this age, they're to strong!" He started to get his breath back, "I'd rather go get hit by Sango. She hits lighter."

Just then Sango appears out of no where, insulted by his words, and hits Miroku so hard he flew into the Atlantic Ocean. In the Atlantic Miroku landed in a belly flop in the water a surfaced, and looked around. He looked at the water, and saw some really big fish. "Oh look! There's fish!" Miroku caught a glimpse of some pointy teeth then turned nervous. "They're fish that have lots, and lots of teeth. Hehehehehe. I'll just go this way if you don't mind." Sango then turned her back and started for the house again, and Inuyasha followed the "huffing' form.

A/N Yay! It was a long chapter to me!! Please tell me how I am doing: 1-800- REV-IEW!! Til next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi ya'll! It's another chapter up and I can hardly wait to see what happens! Right???  
  
Thank you:  
  
Akanescute: I didn't really mean for you to call it, but now I know that I'll have to tell people not to call that number because it's actually pets-mart!! Anyway, thank you for reviewing!  
  
Ice Kit: Thank you for reviewing! You are the only constant reviewer!! I'm glad that you like the story!  
  
On with the story!  
  
**Humor House  
  
Chapter 4- KABOOOOOM!**  
  
Miroku, who amazingly came home first, was soaking wet from his trip! Inuyasha was back with Sango and Shippo, but no Kagome. Which meant that Kagome was still out looking for Miroku.  
  
"How was your flight?" asked an amused Sango asked.  
  
"Quite well, thank you. That only depends if you consider almost getting eaten by a big fish good, then ya." Miroku said sarcastically.  
  
"Your welcome then." commented Sango. Miroku walked over and sat next to Shippo who was sleeping after all the hot cookies and milk that were in his stomach about now.  
  
Sango left the couch as Miroku sat down, and retreated to Kagomes' room upstairs "Wait! I'll go with you." He pleaded. HE thought that he would probably get a better nap sleeping on Kagome's bed.  
  
The boys stayed downstairs for safety measures, talking and relaxing.  
  
**-Elsewhere-  
**  
"I have to find Miroku, go home, make dinner for them all and then put them to bed and then take them home tomorrow." Kagome said walking down town hoping to find Miroku.  
  
"So much to do, in so little time!"  
  
"Inuyasha, where's Kagome? Shouldn't you go find her?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Nah. She'll come home in a while giving up on finding you." He said dismissing the subject, but Miroku was hurt by his 'innocent' comment.  
  
Then a boink, boink came from Kagome's room, followed by some laughter. Both guys went to check it out, but Miroku had a little trouble on the stairs, because he sipped and fell down the stairs. Inuyasha hadn't noticed until he heard klunk, klunk, crash, boink.' He turned around and just looked at the disoriented monk on the bottom of the stairs, in a heap. One look at the monk, Inuyasha started to laugh so loud it could be heard in the South Pole.  
  
**with Kagome**

Kagome had had enough! She just decided to give up for today and see if he would come home later. She figured instead of making dinner tonight might as well take them out, right. They could see the town and explore new things. That would be fun! She'll have to ask and see if they wanted to go to Chuck E. Cheeses or something.  
  
Kagome turned the corner and headed up the shrine stairs. She could hear someone's god awful laughing coming from the house. Kagome was in for it.  
  
Kagome entered the house and gaped at what she saw. She saw the disoriented monk on the floor and Inuyasha laughing his butt off!  
  
Wait, rewind that tape. Inuyasha was laughing! Now this was a Kodak moment! Dang it where's my camera when I need it!  
  
Kagome looked at him with a shock in her eyes, of amazement. Inuyasha felt as if somebody was looking at him, he looked down the stairs to see Kagome looking at him.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" he questioned. As he was yelling/ laughing at her, he took a step down and slipped on the stairs klunk, crash, snap, boom, boink, shh.' Kagome stared for a moment, then a smile grew her face, it grew wider and wider, until she burst out with laughter uncontrollably.  
  
She started rolling on the ground, holding her stomach. Then she heard a loud boink, boink' from her bedroom. She stopped, and listened and ran up the stairs to her room. She found Sango and Shippo jumping on her bed and throwing pillows at each other.  
  
Kagome mouth was agape! Her friend who normally was under control was bouncing around on her bed shredding all her pillows! She couldn't believe it! Out of all people to find in her room jumping on her bed, Sango, she was acting like a two-year-old, which wasn't like her! Shippo ok, but Sango! Dear lord!  
  
A sudden crash brought her out of her thoughts. She looked at her bed, and it was tilting, half up, half down. They had put so much weight on the bed that it had snapped in half! It snapped in half ladies and gentlemen! Kagome had the look of horror in her eyes, and just gaped at the scene, and she was about to faint, but instead fell to her knees, her shoulders began to shake and an agonizing laughter erupted from Kagome!  
  
Watch out Tokyo-vill here come Kagome-zilla!  
  
**A/N** How'd ya'll like it? I know it was a page or two shorter, but I couldn't help it! Anyway, remember to tell me how I'm doing(don't actually do this ladies and gentlemen looks at akanescute j/k don't really call this #) 1-800-REV-EIW


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ya'll!! It's another chapter up and ready to go! Just to tell ya'll, I 'm re writing these as I go with more details and stuff so it'll be more interesting. I won't update for another week so you have to enjoy what i scanvage up!! T.T On with the story!  
  
Thank you:  
  
Sephiroth freak: thank you for reviewing! And for you here is another chapter! I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Essence-102: thank you also for reviewing! Thanks for the compliment, too! I hardly had any reviews on ! Inuyasha going to pets mart is a interesting topic. I'll have to consider it!  
  
On with the story!!!!!  
  
Humor House  
  
Chapter 5 - Dancers  
  
She sat on her knees as her laugh subsided and just stared. Her favorite and only bed was wrecked. Kagome was so frustrated right know she could cry. After all the laughing and instead of crying she screamed while pulling her hair. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Now, they new they were in big trouble. "I tell you to stay put and what do I come home to? ... A bunch of crazy animals!"  
  
Sango and Shippo looked at Kagome, "Are you ok?" asked Sango gently.  
  
Kagome turned her head and looked at her annoyed, "Would you be, if your bed was broken in half?" Kagome couldn't look at them any longer.  
  
"I'm going out side to get some fresh air!" she screamed as she ran down the stairs and out the door, running over the pile of Inuyasha and Miroku, knocking the wind out of both of them.  
  
Kagome stopped and yelled up the stairs to her 'friends', "Stay in the living room and watch TV! Don't do anything dangerous!" She then sighed and went out side to blow off some steam.  
  
Sango and Shippo came down the stairs and saw the disgruntled pair. "Let's listen to Kagome and not make her anymore frustrated." Inuyasha suggested.  
  
Everyone looked at him and looked at him with their mouth agape. "What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"You've never used such a big vocabulary before." Miroku stated. "And you never hardly consider Kagome's feelings! It's amazing!"  
  
This comment earned the monk a huge bump on his head. Inuyasha got up and walked over to the couch and sat down, followed by the others.  
  
"Turn on little box thingy!" he yelled at the TV. It wouldn't turn on and Inuyasha was getting mad, really mad at it. He was about to punch it and make it turn on, but Sango saved the TV, and turned it on from the remote, the way Kagome had shown her earlier.  
  
Grandpa then came in and took the remote from Sango, pushed some buttons on it and saw a different picture on it. Wait what was that on the TV? A bunch of girls dancing and they were NAKED!!!!! The song they were listening to was the Thong Song.'  
  
They all stared at it for a moment, Shippo broke the silence. "What are they doing and what are those thingy's?" Sango realized what he was asking and covered his eyes. He struggled to get free!  
  
"I only asked an innocent question!"  
  
"And if Kagome was here, it would get us into a lot of trouble!" replied Sango.  
  
"What is it?" Shippo was still trying to pry her hand off his eyes.  
  
"It's nothing Shippo." Sango looked over at Miroku, her glare was furious!  
  
Once Miroku saw what was on the screen, his eyes were glued to the TV. It was more than half naked women dancing in front of the TV, and Miroku was ogling it! In the background you could hear his hysterical laughing and the scary smile that was plastered on his face.  
  
Grandpa laughed at him, "You like tat too huh." he stated.  
  
"How do they get in there? Can we go in too? Can we touch them?" Miroku asked excited.  
  
Just then a refreshed Kagome came in. She looked up at the TV, "Ack! Who turned that channel on?" asked Kagome. Everyone pointed a Grandpa accusingly.  
  
Kagome had managed to get the remote from Grandpa and turn the TV off before Shippo pulled Sango's hand off his face. He wanted to know what was on that box! GGGGRRRR!  
  
"Grandpa," Kagome said in a low voice and gradually got louder, "I thought I told you to delete that channel!"  
  
Grandpa was starting to walk away slowly, with the remote in hand.(Remote deletes the channel) Kagome looked at her hand, and glared at him.  
  
"When did you steal that from my hand?"  
  
Grandpa looked at her innocently, "When you were yelling."  
  
If Kagome was a demon, everyone, including the house, would have been burned to a crisp.  
  
"Get back here now!" she yelled, while chasing him, like a wild goose chase.  
  
She finally got fed up with him, took off her shoe and threw it at him, knocking him out cold. Kagome brushed off her hands and went back to the group.  
  
"Well he's out cold." She stated.  
  
"Miroku, stop hugging the TV." she said. "It's already been turned off." Miroku hollered in horror.  
  
"You killed them! Turn the naked women back on!" Miroku yelled at Kagome. She stared him down and then he stopped.  
  
Souta had decided to come down stairs and check out what all the commotion was about. He then thought of a question and appeared at the side of Miroku.  
  
"You're the one that likes the demon slayer, right?"  
  
"Yes!" Miroku said quickly.  
  
"Well, all you need to do is get her to dance for you and there you go!" Souta replied. "And just get her to wear this and play these songs in the background" Souta pulled out a red, skimpy bikini and handed it to Miroku. Sango was turning blood red from embarrassment and anger, how could a little boy suggest that?  
  
"I don't think Kagome would mind!" Souta smiled.  
  
"Why would Kagome mind?" asked Miroku.  
  
Souta looked at Miroku. "Well, it was hers. She used to go to the beach in that!"  
  
Everyone's mouth was agape. Kagome had just realized what Souta had brought. I was her red bikini she wore once, I repeat once to the beach, because her friends requested it.  
  
At that time everyone looked at her, Inuyasha was delirious! He didn't know such skimpy clothing existed, much less that Kagome would wear something like that!  
  
Know both Sango and Kagome were blood red from anger and pure embarrassment! They sent him flying to Tim Buck Two by their hands.  
  
Ok, know that that's over, Kagome could get ready to take them out to eat. She had wanted her mom to cook for them, but she disappeared some where.  
  
"Umm, would ya'll like to go out to eat somewhere?" She asked changing the subject.  
  
A/N I hope ya'll like this! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ya'll! I'm finally back! It's been a week and I'm happy, because I have been deprived of my precious computer! Guess what I get to do today? I count it as a celebration, but we get to go out to eat and see Princess Diaries 2! Yah! Anyway, there's a new chapter for ya'll!

**SamiJo06**- Thank you for reviewing and it is bound to get even funnier!

**Tache**- Kagome is very scary when she's mad!! ; thanks for reviewing, here's the next chapter!

**Ice Kit**- thank you for the compliments! If Shippo used his fox fire on chuckie, my friend would be happy and laughing hysterically!! raises coke can Here's to the week that's over and the day that's here!!

One with the story!

**Chapter 6- Eating tragedy**

"Where will we go to eat?" asked Sango.

"Aren't they called 'out-to-eat-centers'?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, actually, they're called restaurants. I'm thinking about taking ya'll to Chuckie Cheeses. That way, we could play games and eat pizza, too!" commented Kagome.

They group nodded their heads and had decided that it would be fun to do that. Then Inuyasha thought of something.

"Kagome," Inuyasha inquired, "Will we have to wear those clothes from this time?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that! Of course Inuyasha! I know you hate shoes, but in order for you to be allowed in the restaurant you have to wear them."

Inuyasha sighed as Kagome called for Souta to come down the stairs. When he came to see what his sister had wanted he led the guy's upstairs to put on some clothes, and Kagome took Sango into her room and loaned her some of her clothes.

Unfortunately for the guys, they had to wear long pants, and muscle t-shirts, in the hot sun, so she would have to put sun screen on them too.

Kagome was out side of her room waiting on Sango to come out. As she was waiting for Sango, the guy's finished dressing and came out of Soutas' room for her to inspect.

Shippo was happy with what he was wearing. He was wearing Souta's old clothes. He looked so cute! He was wearing a sailor's outfit, which covered his tail, and comfortable.

Miroku was wearing long jeans and a blue t-shirt. He and Souta grinned when they saw Kagome blushing, so she turned her head and waited until Inuyasha came out.

Inuyasha was wearing long jeans and a red muscle t-shirt and shoes which he hated. He was complaining how the shirt was too tight, but Kagome told him to get over it! She was having a hard time keeping her flushed face from the guys because Inuyasha was making her blush, but Inuyasha as always was clueless!

Know all they had to wait for was Sango to come out, and a certain monk was anxious to find out what she was wearing. Kagome knocked on the door and asked if she was okay. She then heard from the behind the door was strangled and troubled moans.

Kagome walked in and saw that Sango was wearing one of Kagome's uniforms.

"What's the matter Sango? It looks good on you!" Kagome complimented.

"It's too short! How could you wear anything this short?" Sango asked.

"I wear it all the time. I have no problem!"

"I can't wear this, Kagome."

"Fine, I'll look for something in pants. Okay."

"That sounds much better."

**10 minutes later**

"This looks great on you Sango! You look fabulous and have Miroku jealous!"

Sango was wearing low rider kakis with a tan low neck shirt with a choker and a white hat. (A/N if you want to see what Sango and Miroku look like go here )

"But that's no what I want!" she mewled.

"Oh well, at least my hind quarters aren't hanging out."

Kagome ignored that last comment about the butt hanging out, and pulled Sango behind her.

"and here is the beautiful Sango!"

Kagome pulled Sango out and showed her to the gang and whispered in her ear, "I told you they would like it!"

"That's what I was afraid of." She whispered back.

They both giggled as they watched the guys gaping at her. She took Sango's hand and picked up Shippo in her arms and led them down the stairs. Souta followed them and pulled the gaping guys with him.

"Put some of this on and let's go. I can't drive a car so we'll have to walk." Kagome stated.

They started to walk and walk and walk some more and they started to get tired and sweaty.

"Kagome how much farther?" Miroku asked.

When he looked over where Kagome was she wasn't there. Inuyasha looked around and saw Kagome run and stop in front of a store. She kept pointing to the store and they had finally figured out what she was talking about, she was saying that the restaurant was right there. They took off running to get into the cool building.

When they got there, their jaws dropped. The place was crawling with kids running around and different lights spinning and music in the background.

Kagome looked at her friends and giggled at their faces. She didn't think that their faces would be all happy and eyes sparkly with excitement, just like Shippo was. He was trying to rip out of her embrace, but didn't let go, because she knew that if she did she would loose him in the place.

'this is going to be interesting' she sighed paid the man and led them to their table.

**A/N** How was it? Did you like it? I hope you did because I absolutely love it! There's going to be a little bit of drama after a couple chapters so just to warn you. How am I doing call: 1-800-REV-EIW!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Sadly, I don't .sigh. **_

Okay people! I'm sooooo sorry about not updating for a long time. I was so busy with school it's not funny!! I have final exams coming up and have to study!! I made time while I still have it.

Thank you, Reviewers:

**Ice Kit:** thank you for the ideas they helped!!! I'm sure you'll get over the writers block sooner or later!

**Thebacklashwave: **thank you for the comment!!! Here's the next chapter!

**ChibiSess:** I hopw that this chapter is a little longer for ya! Anyway, Hope ya like it!!

**Sephiroth freak:** haha nice reaction!! Anyway, I think you'll have another one of those in this chapter!! Have fun!

On with the story!

**Chapter 7**

Kagome started to herd the group in the other direction going towards the entrance desk. Kagome went through first and got her hand stamped and waited for the others to pass through, but no one was coming. She looked back and saw her friends who were let's say slightly afraid of the hand stamping, so Kagome walked back and explained that it was just ink that glowed in the dark. They bought it and went through finally.

"Come on let's find a table." Kagome suggested, looking around to see where there was a free table.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked

"What is it Miroku?" Kagome responded.

"I need to go to the restroom, where is it?" he pleaded.

"It's around the corner over there." She told him as she and the rest of the group wondered off in the direction of the table. Then Kagome realized something, she forgot to tell Miroku were they were going to be sitting. Kagome turned around to yell at Miroku that there table was over by the wooden plat form (aka the stage with all the machine chuck people).

"Miroku! Miroku? Did he go in the restroom already?"

Miroku found **_A_** bathroom and walked into it, only to be bombarded by women? That was strange. Miroku didn't care though; he walked right in and saw a bunch of ladies there huddled around the mirror. As he was walking up to the women to grope one of them, another girl saw him and yelled "PERVERT!!!"

All the girls were silent, and turned to where the girl was pointing and they all went from frightened women to even scarier mean faces threatening to hurt him.

"I take it then that this isn't the men's restroom then huh?" Miroku tried to play innocent that it was a mistake, but it really didn't look like it at all with the position he was in before.

"Don't you act like that with us you PERVERT! You came in here on purpose! We can't let him just leave like this! Let's get him girls!!"

One of the girls ran out of the bathroom in a hurry and went to the manager and told him what was going on and went to brake up the fight in the women's restroom. When he arrived there he didn't have to brake up anything, because the young man on the floor had been knocked out. So the manager dragged the man to the front and plopped him sitting up by the counter and called on the speaker,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please pardon this interruption, but there is a man up here in a blue t-shirt and is knocked out, if he belongs to anyone please come to the front counter."

Kagome had heard the announcement and she already knew that it was Miroku, but why was he unconscious? Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo all sighed because Miroku is the same old Miroku even if he's in a new era and surroundings.

"I'll be right back, I have to go and collect our dearly departed friend. Inuyasha, no one goes near the playground alright." Kagome stated and walked away from them and walked to the front counter.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for the unconscious man, he belongs to me."

"Oh, yah, he's over in that corner over there. I hope he didn't get hurt to badly."

"Don't worry, he has had worse. I also hope we didn't cause to much trouble."

"No worries, but if it happens again I might have to call the police officers."

"It won't have to come to that. I'll make sure of it"

Kagome went over to Miroku and picked him up by his collar and dragged him over to the table, and plopped him into the seat next to Sango. (A/N: he won't be doing anything bad know right?) She noticed that the pizza had gotten there earlier when she was talking to the manager, but to her dismay, they already pigged in and ate it all. Now she was going to have to order some more pizza. She saw Chucky and flagged him over to order some more food.

When he got there Shippo looked like he was about to pee his pants he was so terrified!! Kagome ordered her pizza and Chucky left to go put the order in. she looked over at Shippo and reached over next to her to comfort Shippo who was utterly terrified of the cosplaying Chucky.

"It's okay Shippo, don't worry about it, that's just a man in a costume. Nothing to be afraid of."

Shippo calmed down a little bit, and that is when Miroku woke up. The girls noticed and gave him an all knowing glare. He put his hands up in defense and stated, "I swear it wasn't my fault!! I didn't know there were two different bathrooms!! So I just went into one of them!! I really didn't mean it!!"

The girls just ignored it as the lights went down around the eating area. Then Kagome looked at Inuyasha and could tell that he was bored, so she told him to take Sango and Miroku to go play the video games. Inuyasha didn't waste anytime in grabbing the couple and running over to the play area.

"Kagome!! The lights are going out!! What's happening??"

"Don't worry!! It's just a play! They are going to put on a play for all of the younger kids!!"

Shippo understood, and looked over at the stage and saw that evil rat!! He was going to get him this time for scaring him!! Shippo jumped out of her arms and ran over to hurt Chucky!!!!

_**With Inuyasha**_

"Yah!! I got another one!! Whoooo hooooo!!! I love these gun games!! I can work on my targeting skills!! " Inuyasha was yelling. Miroku and Sango had found the ball pit and were having a ball fight. They were having too much fun for the likes of them, because when they came out of the pit, both of them had black eyes and welts from where the balls were thrown at each other.

They were about to head over and see what Kagome and Shippo were doing. When they did get to the table, there was no sight of the two at all.

They looked over at the stage were all the commotion was coming from, and there they were. Inuyasha saw it and randomly yelled out "What the hell are they doing?"

**_With Kagome_**

Kagome had to run after the young boy and make sure that he wasn't going to do anything stupid. When she finally caught up with Shippo it was to late. Shippo had jumped on the stage and was attacking Chucky, the metal one, with his fox fire. Kagome was horrified! She understood why it would happen but she didn't think that he would go out and try and attack him.

Kagome got up on the stage and tried to pull Shippo off of Chucky, but when she did, Shippo didn't let go. So Kagome pulled harder on him to let go. She pulled so hard that Shippo had to let go of Chucky and when that happened, Chuckys' head fell off.

Kagome stared at the head and then over at the hall where she saw the manager and a police officer coming her way. She picked up Shippo and ran over to the table grabbed the others, leaving the money to pay for the pizza (the one she never got to eat) and ran out the door with the officer tailing them. They dashed out the door and took off down the street and around the corner so fast that they had lost the officer.

'At least we didn't get caught' Kagome thought, but when she looked up they came face to face with even more trouble and danger.

* * *

**I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so frikken long!! Anyway, Merry belated Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!**

**Remember to call (not literally) 1-800- REV-IEW**


End file.
